


【盾冬】巴基，危险！

by XuYing



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing
Summary: 最近，斯蒂夫患了一种病，一种名为“巴基，危险！”的病。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes
Kudos: 9





	【盾冬】巴基，危险！

**Author's Note:**

> 之前巴基的生贺

最近，斯蒂夫患了一种病，一种名为“巴基，危险！”的病。

经过复仇者们的初步观察，虽然这种病出现的十分突然，但并不是无迹可寻。通过数小时的激烈讨论，他们得出了以下几个结论:

1.关于发病前的征兆:

娜塔莎:那天，我和巴基正在进行格斗训练，你们懂的，就是那种不靠枪弹，仅凭一把匕首和体术的对决。没有人能否认巴基有着娴熟的格斗技巧和敏锐到可怕的战斗直觉，而且我在训练的过程中发现他的柔韧程度绝不低于我，如果他也用大腿绞杀，我想即使是斯蒂夫也不一定能挣脱。真不敢相信，明明他那么壮……总之我们好好的在训练室里训练，然后门就突然被队长从外面撞开，当时我正准备试试大腿绞杀。

托尼：我？问我当时在和巴基在做什么？我还能做什么，我看起来像是那种闲到没事找人打发时间的人吗？我是专门挤出时间为他的手臂进行定期调整，顺便带了把新型的手枪给他，让他试试手感。他兴致来了找我比比射击的准头，我难道要拒绝不成？好吧我承认我用掌心炮和他比有那么一点点不公平，但只有那么一点点！！！为了不影响别人，我们特地使用了加强版的模拟室，也为了不影响我们，我给贾维斯下了最高等级的命令，禁止任何人在我们比试的时候闯进来。所以我也很想知道斯蒂夫当时是怎么说服贾维斯给他开门的？就因为斯蒂夫是队长，托尼是队员，所以斯蒂夫的权限就高于托尼的权限，斯蒂夫的开门命令就盖过了托尼的关门命令？贾维斯你过来，爸爸怎么不记得把你知道的这么人性化了？你过来，我绝对不拆了你！（咬牙切齿的语气）

索尔：斯蒂夫？（灌口啤酒）巴基？（再喝一口）吾友怎么了？（换了种地球语气）哦，我想起来了，几天前的那件事？我没放在心上。巴基的那只机械臂力量可真够大的，我当时差点动了神的力量。幸好斯蒂夫及时出现打断了我们的掰手腕。

班纳：当时我正要去游泳放松心情，我从托尼那里知道了他给巴基制造的机械臂是防水的，所以遇到闷闷不乐的巴基时就顺道邀请了他和我一起去顶楼游泳。等巴基换好衣服过来的时候我已经在水里了，你应该试试在水底放空思绪，那里的冥想效果非常好。我也推荐给巴基，我想那样他的心情也能平复下来。他刚刚按照我说的方法静静沉到泳池底部的时候，斯蒂夫突然出现了！我发誓那个泳池最多一米七深，不然队长的表情真让我以为巴基溺水了。

克林特：我只是小甜饼吃完了，想再做一些新的……正好巴基说队长最近状态不好，他想做点以前在布鲁克林时斯蒂夫的妈妈经常给他做的点心，希望斯蒂夫吃了心情能有所好转。我们当时正准备把那些做好的饼干放进烤箱，斯蒂夫就跑了过来。我还是第一次看到他这么紧张。

山姆：我今天早上只是在进行日常晨跑……好了，我不说你们也应该猜到当时的情景。

2.关于发病时的语言和行为:

娜塔莎:队长看到了我的动作，我猜他知道了我的招数，所以他二话不说，一个飞扑撞开了我，自己扑倒在巴基身上，嘴里还喊着“巴基，危险！娜塔莎会夹爆你的头。”好吧，听到这话我很感谢队长对我实力的认同。但他能不能尊重一下我的性别，就算我一个能顶他们一个，也不代表刚刚那种情况他真的能不把我当成一位女性来看！

托尼：我听见斯蒂夫喊“巴基，危险！托尼会打中你！”接着我的发明“被迫”和我老爹的发明进行了一次比拼，斯蒂夫怎么能……好吧好吧，其实我早就想这么试试看了，试试到底是我的掌心炮攻击力强还是他的星盾防御力强。结果……f**k，我的发明居然输给了老头子（掌心炮一通乱射）

索尔：我刚刚准备真正用上一点力气，我的闪电已经开始兴奋的往我的眼睛里爬了，我想巴基也意识到真正的比试即将开始，他手臂的金属页片开始不停的启合，像是正在储备能源，白色的光隐隐从页片下泄露出来。我很少遇到能让我用上真正力量的人，所以我猜当时我可能是兴奋过头了，我弟弟也经常这么骂我，但我总是忘记。幸好斯蒂夫出现的及时。他喊着“巴基，危险！索尔会掰断你的手！”，紧接着他一把握住了我的手腕，说真的，他的力气够大的，我猜他平时和我掰手腕的时候一定没有用上实力。他的话吓得我立刻松开了巴基的手！难道他发现了我当时差点动用了雷电的力量？（心虚("▔㉨▔)汗 ）雷电的高温的确会熔化金属。我没想到他们竟然都不追究这件事，他们真是我的好友。（也许是他们都没发现……）

班纳：我虽然没有邀请斯蒂夫，但我也很欢迎他一起来冥想。如果他没有急急忙忙跳进来，溅了我一头水，然后又强行将正在冥想的巴基拖上岸就更好了。（冷静，冷静，深呼吸）我记得巴基当时因为被队长箍着胸口的动作吓了一跳，呛了几口水，所以上岸以后咳得满脸通红。队长一边“巴基，危险！你是不是溺水了？需不需要我为你做人工呼吸？”一边按着巴基的肩膀准备亲，不，人工呼吸上去。

克林特：我连烤箱的门都还没有关上，队长喊着“巴基，危险！小心烤箱爆炸！”，一个飞扑抱住巴基，然后滚过我们身后还没整理好的料理台。我当时整个人愣在那里了。我该先和斯蒂夫保证这个我已经用了几百次的烤箱绝对安全？还是该先心塞队长救人的时候只记得巴基？

山姆：你们懂的，他们一个“on your right”一个“on your left”，然后斯蒂夫还有空担心自己的速度是不是太快了，巴基会不会不能适应，需不需要自己减速。混蛋斯蒂夫！我跟他跑了这么久也没见他问过我一次他的速度会不会太快了，我会不会跟不上！我绝对跟不上他们非人类的速度！

3.关于发病后的结果:

娜塔莎:结果？当然是被巴基一拳揍翻在地上，然后斯蒂夫躺在地上，抬起头望着他离开的背影。是不是很像小说里描写的那样场景？

托尼：结果？结果是我的掌心炮输了，我竟然没有轰破星盾！连变色都没有！！老头子到底用了什么颜料……你问我斯蒂夫和巴基的结果？当时谁有心情关心他们，我这颗脆弱的钢铁心脏极需要安慰，贾维斯～

索尔：结果？我想想。（一口闷了啤酒）想起来了，我当时先跑了，所以没看到结果。

班纳：结果？我差点变绿。哦，不是问我，是在问他们？巴基一把推开了斯蒂夫，然后斯蒂夫掉到水里了。等他再上岸的时候巴基已经离开了。我觉得当时巴基的样子有点奇怪……

克林特：结果？结果就是巴基真的变成了白狼(￣▽￣)他浑身都是我们用剩的面粉，头发都变白了。然后他恶狠狠，我肯定没有看错，恶狠狠的盯着斯蒂夫，一拳打在了他的耳侧。你可以去厨房的料理台看看，那个拳印现在还在那里。（碎碎念：也不知道斯蒂夫今天怎么了，他惹了巴基整整四次，还没加上我的这次。也就是巴基脾气好才一次次原谅他，如果换成娜塔莎……大脑想象中——瑟瑟发抖）

山姆：结果？看他们像两条平行线一样绕着我跑了一圈又一圈。Excuse me？我是路标吗？他们必须绕着我跑？

4.关于治疗方法:

斯蒂夫：巴基很脆弱，这里的一切都会伤害到他，离开，你们都离他远点！

“闭嘴，斯蒂夫。”巴基终于对斯蒂夫的“胡言乱语”忍无可忍了，他一手按着斯蒂夫的大块胸肌——虽然平时没少摸，但手感永远是那么好，一手搭在他的肩上，以一种不容拒绝的方式吻住了他的嘴。唾液交换的过程中，其余的复仇者们还能隐隐约约听到斯蒂夫“巴……巴克……危……危险……你……窒息……唔……”

随后，“不知道”巴基捏了捏斯蒂夫的哪里，终于让他没了犯病的心思。

这种虽然说不上是能根治斯蒂夫这个毛病的方法，但众人一致认为，以后他再犯病就这么治。

（巴基:我反对！我严重抗议！！！）

抗议无效！

以上就是复仇者诊疗意见汇总。

回到现实：

巴基正顶着一张“冷酷杀手”的脸懒洋洋地躺在客厅的沙发上，他的一条腿搭着脸红到耳朵尖的斯蒂夫的膝盖，斯蒂夫正用自己手掌心的热度为他的膝盖热敷。长时间被冰封，斯蒂夫总担心巴基会因此落下什么小毛病，比如风湿什么的。

今天是个和平的一天，复仇者们一个不落的都在大厦里。娜塔莎坐在巴基旁边的单人沙发上吃着克林特新做的饼干。克林特还在厨房里捣鼓烤箱，厨房是开放式的，一眼就能看到他在做什么。班纳坐在另外一张单人沙发上看书。索尔坐在那张料理台边吃着外送的炸鸡，他的脚旁边还留着巴基的拳印，山姆陪着索尔一起吃。托尼不见踪影，不过想找他也很方便，只要对着无处不在的贾维斯喊一声，它就会帮你连线托尼——不管他现在在做什么，上厕所也一样。

“斯蒂夫？”巴基圆鼓鼓的眼球咕噜转了一圈，将众人的情况都记了下来，他知道所有人都在不动声色地打量他们。在这种诡异的平静氛围中，他用胳膊捅了捅身边的斯蒂夫，他发誓他已经用尽可能小的声音说话了。但在坐的都是超级英雄，听觉方面没有一个是差的。无一例外，所有人都悄悄调整了自己的动作，确保能更清楚的听到巴基和斯蒂夫接下来的对话，连角落的摄像头也是。

原本巴基可以等到只有他们两人的时候再问，但是好奇心害死猫，他实在是忍不住了。

今天的斯蒂夫太不正常了！

“斯蒂夫，你今天是怎么了？”

“巴基，我……我只是担心你。”斯蒂夫迅速瞥了眼巴基，目光一触即离，他挠着自己已经凌乱的金发，它们蔫蔫的，失去了往日的光泽，一五一十传达着主人此刻沮丧的心情。

斯蒂夫知道自己今天的行为严重影响到巴基，乃至整个复仇者联盟的生活，但他忍不住……

巴基的心一下子软了下来，就像一个被人吹满气的气球，斯蒂夫轻而易举解开了他打的死结，将里面的气放得一干二净，最后只剩下一个软趴趴的心。

他从斯蒂夫的身上看到了自己养在布鲁克林的小豆芽的影子。

小豆芽对外永远是直着腰，挺着单薄的胸膛，只有面对自己的时候才会低垂着头，像是羸弱的身体顶不住沉重的思想，他的脸上流露不能表达自己真实想法的沮丧。他会担心巴基，也会担心自己，担心自己跟不上巴基的脚步。

“斯蒂夫，我有什么值得你担心的？我现在不是很好吗？”

巴基的双手温柔地插进斯蒂夫的头发，然后一顿揉捏，让那些没有精神的头发再次竖立起来。（呃……虽然那样的头发看起来也很奇怪）

“巴基，”斯蒂夫拉下巴基的手，一手握着一只，然后低头亲吻了他的手心。

右手的手心感受到温热的氧意，斯蒂夫起皮的嘴唇无意识划过巴基的手心，就像小猫的胡须轻轻划过，温柔，让人忍不住亲近。左手的机械臂虽然被托尼修理过，加强了手臂与神经末梢的连接，但它只能感受到手心与嘴唇接触的一瞬间的炙热。振金比皮肤的导热能力更好，巴基觉得斯蒂夫的体温热得过分，他的左手甚至像被烙铁烫了似的下意识颤抖了一下。这双平时端枪的手在斯蒂夫的面前显得格外脆弱。

“你已经103岁了，我会担心你。”

斯蒂夫很会说话，每每到了劝说敌人收手的时候总是由他出面沟通，卓有成效。但今天他只说了很少的话，没说出口的部分所有人都懂。

巴基愣了愣，他没想到令斯蒂夫变得“不正常”的原因竟然是自己的生日。

“我的小斯蒂薇，那么你告诉巴基哥哥，你今年多少岁了？”

他反手握住了斯蒂夫的双手，露出了一个属于布鲁克林的微笑，眉眼如初。

“Surprise！”

沙发上的两人被彩带球“袭击”个正着，克林特、索尔和山姆从厨房搬出一个八层的大蛋糕到客厅，由闪亮登场的托尼亲手用掌心炮点亮“103”字样的蜡烛，娜塔莎和班纳各开了一瓶香槟庆祝。

其实大家都记得巴基的生日，准备给他一个惊喜，至于斯蒂夫的“小意外”，不过是给这份惊喜再填上一层甜蜜的糖霜。


End file.
